


Кота впускают первым

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Housewarming, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team
Summary: о том, как "Полная могила" переселились в маленький домик на взморье, и о том, откуда у Кагасиры тот самый плюшевый медведь





	Кота впускают первым

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мадам Суслевская  
> Посвящается: Мадам Суслевская, с любовью

Машинку откинуло и перевернуло. Она лежала на примятой крыше, вся в пулевых дырах, задрав колеса, как полураздавленный жук лапки.  
Против экскаваторного отвала у нее не было ни единого шанса.  
Кагасира сейчас в настроении только валяться с машиной рядом и не вставать. Но этот, молчаливый, хватает за руку и воротник и поднимает так же резко, как только что уложил прямым на пол.  
И все еще не говоря ни слова. Счет ушатанных зубов дело тихое, а потому Кагасира и рад помолчать в ответ.  
Зато Макдауэлл треплется за них троих и еще за тех парней, что говорить уже никогда не будут и останутся на этом складе еще очень надолго. А Макдауэлл — их цель — жив-здоров, ни единой царапины. И говорит, говорит, говорит что-то, что из-за гудящей головы сложно расслышать:  
— ...Ерунда, заживет... теперь тебе с нами... машину тебе новую подгоним... Вот, знакомься...  
Кагасира кивает молчаливому: как надо, они уже познакомились.  
Позже, гораздо позже станет ясно: у него не было ни единого шанса.

Насчет "заживет" Макдауэлл напиздел, конечно. Но болит уже только скула и немного ребра. С зубами обошлось.  
А про машину — все было правда. Как правда и то, что Кагасира уже разбил одну — слишком приметную, таких в городе точно одна, слишком муха-не-еблась новенькую, Макдауэлл точно расстарался, чтобы достать, знатная хуевина, но ушла в занос и встала торчком в канаве, ну и что с того.  
Гарри Макдауэлл на это не сказал ни слова. И денег не срезал. Хотя дело было не в деньгах, ну, то есть с ними жилось даже еще лучше, но все равно по-прежнему.  
У второй машины просвет дюйма в три, и такое ощущение, что ровно эти три дюйма отделяют твою жопу от асфальта, и это зашибенно, когда едешь по окружной трассе. Но такие штуки не прокатывают на горбах и холмах Старого Города, где каждая вторая улица — просто две глубокие колеи в закаменевшей на солнце глине с щебенкой напополам.  
Зато в Старом Городе мало народу, и становится все меньше — вода уходит, деньги тоже, народец норовит переползти со своими младенцами и шмотьем поближе к гавани.  
У второй машины уже оторван глушитель и разбита подвеска, и стоит она в начале кривой улочки, взбирающейся зигзагом на холм, а живет эту пару дней Кагасира почти на самой вершине. Пустой дом со двором, во дворе работающая колонка.  
И некому задавать вопросы. И никто не подъедет, только ногами в горку. Никаких уличных фонарей, куча путей отхода, несколько нычек с оружием и деньгами. Хорошо. Спокойно.

Но в одно раннее утро Кагасира просыпается с четким ощущением пиздеца. За окном стоит не меньше взвода, и все с автоматами. И квартал оцеплен. Но люди, даже если они гребаный отряд захвата — будут топать, пердеть, греметь. Раз уж они сюда приперлись, то знают, что он тут один. Нафиг заморачиваться тишиной.  
Но за окном слышно только вурчание горлиц, громкое, как шум заводящегося мотора. Кагасира ждет, еще ждет. И еще немного. Пока, наконец, не задалбывается окончательно валяться пузом на полу, целясь в дверь, и делает очень глупую штуку:  
— Эй! Вы! Там!  
Ответ негромкий. Но с такой интонацией хорошо получается что-то типа: "На выход, без вещей". Или: "Лопата в багажнике". Кагасире же отвечают:  
— Собирайся, поехали.  
В окно уже можно не выглядывать. Припереться с ранья. В черном похоронном костюме и таких же ботинках стоять и припадать пылью во дворе заброшки. Одним своим присутствием создавать ощущение стрема размером с хорошо вооруженный взвод. И после этого всего — "поехали".  
По городу в такое умеют только пара человек, и один из них Баэр Уокен.

Кагасира выпрямляется в полный рост, выглядывает в окно. Да, все так: черная фигура, прямая-прямая. За стеклами оранжевых очков, как обычно, видно ничего, но в ответ тянет не то откашляться, не то застегнуть куртку, не то выпрямиться. Уокен не военный, голос у него не командирский, у него что-то со зрением, вроде яркого света не переносит, или почему он там постоянно в очках этих. Но парни при нем начинают по струнке ходить, и даже самых крутых не тянет бычить.  
Кагасира ограничивается тем, что щелчком возвращает на место покосившиеся очки. "Полная могила" сколотилась всего две недели назад, их немного, всего пятеро, но братишкин отряд отдельно от Уокеновской "Резни". Задания отдельно, приказы отдельно, и не от Баэра они их получают.  
Но это если без той подробности, что именно Уокен учил братишку Брэндона всему. Ну, или многому. Кагасиру учить не надо было, он уже пришел ученый, но даже последний слепоглухонемой дурак знает, что такое Уокен. Что такое "Резня". Что они сделали "Милленион" еще когда и братишка, и сам Банджи были гопотой приютской.  
Давно, в общем, это было. Наряд ли сейчас Уокену удалось бы так шустро перекатиться и принять изготовку. Старый уже.  
Брэндон Хит его уважает. Гарри Макдауэлл про Уокена никогда шуток не шутит. Короче, для Кагасиры только один вариант: ноги в руки, матрас с пола скатать, ремнем связать, один пистолет с собой, одна из сумок запаса тоже с собой. Поехали, никаких вопросов.  
Они идут вниз и вниз, до самого места, где рядом с потрепанной "итальянкой" Кагасиры припаркован черный немецкий гробовоз, впрочем, немного пыльный и уж точно не новый. Без водителя, но это не безымянная машинка с перебитыми номерами, которая на один раз. Банджи суется в машину, получает в спину недовольное: "Не кури", — поспешно гасит окурок и охреневает второй раз за утро.  
В салоне — довольно свежий запах духов. Таких... девчачьих, не бабских. А на заднем сидении в уголке пристроен потрепанный плюшевый медведь. На медведе пластиковые оранжевые очки.  
Кагасире есть чем заняться: прикидывает, сколько же дочке Уокена лет. На этой машине ее он что, сам в школу возит? Или в университет? Что-то Гарри трепался насчет нее. Что красивая, наверное. Что еще Гарри остается сказать о дочке Уокена.  
Как хорошо-то, что никто из "своих" ребят даже не женат. Со всем этим и рехнуться недолго, хотя это уж точно не та машина, где в багажнике что-то не то лежит.  
Они минуют центр, выезжают на развилку — но Уокен берет не на верхнюю, новую, при Большом Папе наконец достроенную трассу, а на старую, что идет под горой ниже и ведет в какие-то прибрежные гребеня, где Кагасира никогда не бывал. Там, вроде, съезды к причалам для мелких посудин, пляжи какие-то наркоманские, а дальше только старые дачи да крутые каменистые склоны, поросшие кривыми от ветра деревьями с колючим кустарником напополам. Под всем этим грохочет море, а поверху вьется "серпантин" со слепыми поворотами, и узкий притом. Если навстречу кто-то, не притормозив. Или осыпь со склона выше. Или после дождя проскользишь. Так и будешь лететь по склону до самой линии прибоя.  
Гора такая, что грунтовка вбок - без всяких ограждений и знаков, — кажется, ухается прямо в обрыв. Но нет, есть пара петель вниз между густеющих зарослей, а за ними — расчищенный пятачок. И дом — вот он-то как раз у самого обрыва пристроился. Дощатый и выгоревший на солнце.  
Уокен глушит мотор у самого крыльца. Крыльцо пыльное. Очень. И никаких следов — ни людей, ни шин. Разве что...  
Стоит Кагасире только высунуться из машины на уже набирающий обороты солнцепек, чтобы наконец-то закурить первую утреннюю, как из-под крыльца доносится утробное, полное злобы ворчание. И тонкий писк.  
Бездомная одичавшая кошка не стала бы держать выводок так близко от людей. Так что за?..  
Баэр, не обращая внимания на угрозы из-под крыльца, поднимается по ступенькам, нашаривает уложенную на верх косяка связку ключей:  
— Это — от подвала, тут неплохой, сможете тир оборудовать. Это — от калитки на тропе вниз, там еще растяжка через два шага от ограды. Сигнальная. Ниже — пристань и катер, вот его ключ.  
Добавляет:  
— Контрабандисты. Мелкая дрянь. Но бухта хорошая — с моря не видно ни черта. Два месяца их караулили, пока нашли.  
"Ни черта" довольно сильное выражение от Уокена, но на стенах домика — с верандой, с большим подвалом и секретной бухтой в придачу — пулевых следов не видно. Видимо, с чужими гастролерами "Резня" разобралась где-то в другом месте. Может, в море утопили.  
Баэр уже стоит у машины и спешит закончить свою роль риэлтора:  
— Телефон работает. Водопровод так себе, линию электрики по осени может оборвать, генератор поставите.  
Кагасира не дурак, но, кажется, в это утро знатно тупит от этого "мы", "телефон", "водопровод". У него никогда не было много добра — эта сумка вот, этот матрас, да еще пара-другая нычек с деньгами и оружием, в городе вроде хватает, но:  
— А пожрать?  
Уокен впервые за все утро немного сбавляет четкость и выдает неопределенное:  
— Там был холодильник. Кажется. Разберешься. Брендона я предупредил, остальных ваших подтягивай поскорее. Место хорошее.  
"Место". Не такое, как тренировочная база "Резни" в лесу далеко за городом, а близко, почти в городской черте, просто чертовски заброшенное. И телефон. И море рядом.  
И Уокен уже собирается оставить Кагасиру наедине со связкой ключей, так и не прикуренной сигаретой и полным раздраем в голове, когда:  
— Держи! С новосельем.  
Кагасира ловит. И смотрит вслед отъезжающей черной машине, пока она не скрывается из виду в зарослях. Затем оборачивается и смотрит на дом. Его дом — впервые в жизни. Их — Брендона, Ларса, Скотти, всей "Полной могилы" самый настоящий дом.  
На пороге стоит и выжидательно смотрит на него бело-полосатая кошка.  
— Ладно, разберемся, — бурчит Кагасира и идет открывать дверь. Под мышкой у него плюшевый медведь в оранжевых очках.


End file.
